Mario the Last Airbender
by supertinagirl6
Summary: When two siblings Luigi and Peach discover an airbender in ice by the name of Mario, they discover he is the legendary Avatar. Now it is up to them to help Mario find bending masters to teach him the elements of Water, Earth, and Fire before Summer's End. But it will be difficult when they have an angry prince determined to reclaim his stolen throne chasing them. Will they succeed?


Mario the Last Airbender

Chapter 1

The cold winds blew across the icy landscape of the South Pole. Upon the water were two figures in a canoe. The first figure was a young man who had brown hair, a black mustache that curved upward, blue eyes, wearing a heavy blue coat with fur trimmings, black pants, and brown boots. The second figure was a young woman with long blond hair with blue eyes, wearing a heavy blue coat with fur trimmings as well, a blue dress with one slit on each side of her dress, dark blue leggings and sleeves, and brown boots.  
The blonde haired girl let out a deep sigh as her she leaned over on the side of the canoe, her eyes carefully watch the fish that swam through the icy waters. She glanced over at the mustached man next to her as he held a spear carefully above his head.

"Don't worry, Peach, after I catch these fish we'll be eating like royalty tonight!" the mustached man assured her.

Peach raised one of her brows and let her eyes drop half closed in frustration.

"You said that three hours ago, Luigi, and we still haven't caught anything." she replied.

Luigi sharply turned around with an annoyed look. He wished that his sister would have more faith in him. Things had never been the same ever since the absence of both of their parents. Their father had left to fight in the waging war against the Fire Nation and their mother was killed when Fire Nation soldiers attacked their village when they were children. Finally Luigi sighed as he turned his back toward Peach and returned his attention to the water.  
Peach rested her head on her hands but then at that moment she saw a fish swim across her line of sight. She was about to tell Luigi until this until she had got a risky idea. Biting her lip she slowly removed her blue gloves as she made sure Luigi wasn't watching. Once she got them off she took in a deep breath, focusing with all her might, and slowly raised her hands upwards.

As she did this a sphere made completely out of water lifted up from the ocean, containing the fish. Her eyes brightened in joy as she manipulated the sphere of water to fly through the air, all around their boat.

"Luigi, I caught one!" Peach exclaimed.

"Peach, you know yelling scares away the fish!" Luigi said without even looking at her.

"But, Luigi..." the blonde-headed girl started but stopped when she was struggling to keep control of the water.

She frantically moved her hands through the air, trying to make the water land in the boat. She clenched her teeth, struggling more and more, losing control of where the water moved. Finally out of anger she jerked her hands back, causing the water to go flying over her head and float over Luigi's.  
Because Luigi did not notice that when he reared his spear back to catch a fish he spotted, the edge of the spear hit the water, causing it to burst. The mustached man yelled out surprise upon the cold water dumping upon his head. The fish itself bounced off of his head and landed in the water. Luigi quickly spun around to see Peach smiling nervously.

"Peach, how many times have I told you not to play with magic water? I always get wet when you do it and that one time you even caused me to get sick with a cold!" Luigi said with his arms crossed.

"It's not magic water, its water bending." Peach replied in a stern tone, "It's an ancient art that has been done for hundreds of years."

"Well you just shouldn't do it so much. Remember how most of the villagers that could do that were taken away years ago by the Fire Nation?" he said in a concerned tone.

Peach fell silent as she reached up and placed her fingertips against the ice carving pendant that hung from her blue colored chocker-necklace.  
Luigi frowned upon seeing this; he had forgotten how his sister acted whenever someone mentions the Fire Nation raid. He was about to say something until he gasped. Their canoe was headed straight for a couple of icebergs. He yelled at Peach, prompting her to look up and gasp as well. They both quickly grabbed paddles and frantically rowed in an attempt to get out of danger.

"Left! Go left!" Peach yelled.

Luigi clenched his teeth, forcing his arms to use paddle to fight against the waters. Unfortunately their efforts were in vain. Two icebergs slammed into the canoe and began crushing it. To save their lives Luigi and Peach quickly jumped out of the canoe, landing on an ice platform just before the canoe got completely crushed.

"Luigi, I told you to go left." Peach panted, taking in deep breaths between her words.

"You don't think I was trying? Sometimes it seems I have to save you all the time." he replied back, panting as well, "You could have used your waterbending to get us over the icebergs instead of yelling at me."

Those words enraged Peach as she quickly stood up, her hands clenched tightly into fists. Without warning she began screaming a series of insults at Luigi as she jerked her arms around in anger, saying about how he shouldn't be harsh on her for not having full control over her waterbending and that she wasn't like a princess that always was a damsel in distress.  
Luigi rolled his eyes at his sister's rant until he noticed that she was unintentionally waterbending. As she swung her fists through the air she was unknowingly create huge, powerful waves that were breaking the iceberg behind her.

"Uh, Peach..." he started nervously, not wanting her to accidentally get both of them killed.

But Peach would have none of that. She let out one last yell of rage as she swung down both of her fists, creating two powerful waves that completely shattered the iceberg behind her. Having heard the loud splashes caused by the large chunks of the iceberg crashing into the water, she turned around.

"Did I do that?" she asked, completely stunned at watch she had done to the iceberg.

"Yes and it makes me think you've gotten freakier and partially frightened of making you mad again." Luigi replied.

But before either of them could say anything the water in front of them started glowing blue. The two siblings yelled as a huge wave forced their ice platform back and causing them to fall on their backs. They both managed to sit up in time to see a large sphere of ice burst out from the ocean's surface before gently floating in front of them.  
Peach slowly got up on her two legs while Luigi kept his distant due to being frightened of the foreign object before them. Peach was nervous about the strange blue glow the orb gave off but she felt the need to get closer. Once she had finally approached the orb she had noticed the silhouettes of two strange figures inside. Peach focused her eyes on the figure in front of her, raising one of her brows in interest. Just then at that moment the figure's eyes snapped his eyes wide open, revealing them to be glowing white and pupil-less.

"That person is still alive!" Peach gasped in shock.

"Peach, I don't like the looks of this thing. Let's just get out of here." Luigi said, a hint a fear in his voice.

But as soon as he turned around without warning his sister had grabbed his club. He tried to stop her but the blond-haired girl had already run up to the orb of ice.  
Using all her might Peach began constantly slamming the club into the ice, trying all she could to free the mysterious figure from his icy prison. Finally with one last hit a large crack formed in the orb. A strong gust of air burst forth from the crack, knocking Peach back. Luckily Luigi was able to catch her and hold onto tightly as the air continued rushing out of the orb. Finally the orb broke completely open, releasing a large blue light into the air.

Meanwhile at that time a metal ship was sailing through the icy waters. On that metal ship a male turtle like creature that was known as a koopa who had green scales on his head, yellow scales on his body, a spiky green shell on his back, red hair along with red eyes, a large burn mark on his neck, and wearing red armor over his chest noticed the light. At first his eyes were wide open in shock but then he narrowed them with a snarl.

"That light! It had to be him!" he exclaimed.

"Or it was just the celestial lights." a smaller koopa replied who had yellow scales all over his body, wearing glasses and a red kimono with some black armor, "Now come, Prince Bowser, and finish the game. It's your move."

"That was no celestial lights." Bowser snarled in anger, "I know that light had to come from a powerful source, Kamek. It surely had to come from him."

Kamek let out a sigh a he placed one of the tile pieces from the game of mahjong on the table.

"We have been through this many times your highness. There had been many times you thought it was him when it only turned out to be a false alarm." he said as adjusted his glasses.

Bowser yelled in anger as he slammed his fist on the table, causing the tile pieces to scatter all over it.

"This time I won't be wrong. Head a course for that light. I will capture the Avatar." the red-headed koopa said in a dark and threatening down.

Without a word he turned his back toward the smaller koopa, focusing on the light once more.  
Kamek closed his eyes and shook his head as a small gust of wind blew across the ship.

Back with Luigi and Peach, the two of them had lifted their heads once the air had stopped flowing. They stared up at the now cracked orb, watching as one of the figures emerged from it. His eyes were still glowing and his features her darkened by the light radiating behind him.  
Luigi tightened his hold on his sister and pointed his spear at the figure in a threatening manner.  
Finally the figure closed his eyes as the light emerging from the orb disappeared. His body leaned forward as his legs collapsed and he began falling toward the ground.  
Peach gasped as she managed to get out of Luigi's grip and run to the falling figure. Luckily she was able to catch him in her arms as she collapsed on her knees. She gently adjusted the figure where his face was facing hers and finally noticed his appearance.

The figure was a young man who had a black fluffy mustache, blue arrow tattoos on his hands, and brown hair, wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt with a large orange poncho-like top covering his shoulders and top part of his torso, brown pants with yellow fabric tied around them, and brown boots. He groaned as he slowly opened his blue eyes, finding himself staring into another pair of blue eyes.  
Peach opened her mouth slightly as the wind gently blew her blonde hair to the side.

"I need to ask you something." the mysterious young man asked.

"Sure what is it?" Peach replied.

"Please come closer." he said, his voice sounding weak.

The young girl leaned in close, prepared for what the young man in her arms had to say.

At first he was silent, looking tired and weak but then his eyes snapped wide open with a friendly grin as he asked "Do you want to go Chain Chomp Tilting with me?"

Peach could not reply to this. She was stunned the young man was frozen in ice yet his first thoughts were about going Chain Chomp Tilting.  
Luigi yelped and jumped away when the young man got out of Peach's arms and stood up. It wasn't the fact the man stood up was what scared Luigi, what scared him was that the man was able to stand by flying up a bit and landing on his feet.  
The young man rubbed his head as he looked around.

"So what's going on anyway?" he asked.

"You tell us! You're the one that started this weirdness!" Luigi yelled as he slightly jabbed his spear at the man.

Before the young man could reply he heard a loud sound. He gasped as he quickly began climbing over the leftover remains of the ice orb. Once over it a grin of happiness had formed on his face. There sleeping in the center of the ice orb was a green dinosaur with a round nose, red saddle, brown boots, and a white underbelly.

"Yoshi!" the man exclaimed as he slid done the ice.

He lifted Yoshi's head up by holding the sides of his face and gently shaking his head.  
Luigi and Peach had walked around the ice orb, shocked to see the green dinosaur as well. Peach looked over to see her brother's mouth hanging wide open. She didn't blame him for being shocked after all she had never seen a dinosaur as well.

"Why do you have a dinosaur?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Well Yoshi's my pal, we been together ever since I was a little kid." the man replied.

Yoshi yawned as he drowsily opened his blue eyes. He groaned a bit when he felt his stomach growling in hunger. He looked around and managed to spot Luigi but due to his surroundings not focusing completely he thought that Luigi was food.  
The young man jumped out of the way as the green dino's long tongue shot out of his and latched onto Luigi.  
Peach yelped in shock with both hands over her mouth as she watched her brother going flying screaming when he got pulled into the dinosaur's mouth.  
A look of disgust formed on Yoshi's face, realizing what he had in his mouth tasted too horrible to be food. Without a second to waste the dinosaur spat Luigi out of his mouth.

Luigi yelled in disgust when he saw his entire body was covered in slobber and tried to frantically clean it off of himself.

"Oh sorry, Yoshi. I forgotten that it must have been a while since you ate." the young yellow-clothed man admitted while rubbing his head in embarrassment.

Peach couldn't help but giggle as she watched her brother still trying to clean the slobber off of himself.

The young man upon hearing her giggle turned around to face them and asked "Do you guys live around here?"

He was surprised when Luigi pointed his spear at him again once more.

"Why should we tell you, the crazy weird person that did some weird light thing to the sky anything? Heck you were probably using that light to try to signal the Fire Navy." Luigi said in a stern tone.

Peach silently glared at Luigi as she used her hand to push the spear away.

"Don't mind my brother Luigi. He's just scared of anything of the unknown, especially ghosts. I'm Peach by the way. What is your name anyways?" she said with a friend smile.

"I'm Ma-ah-aaahh-aaaaaahhhhh..." the young man tried to greet but felt himself about to sneeze.

Finally he sneezed, causing himself to be launched high up into the air, surprising both of the siblings. After a bit of air time he fell down, landing on a ice slope and sliding back down where he was once again standing in front of the two.

"I'm Mario" he finished while rubbing his nose.

Luigi was silent for a while before exclaiming "You just flew like twenty feet into the air!"

Mario glanced upward to the sky, muttering about how he felt he had gone higher than that.  
Peach was confused by all this until it dawned on her exactly what kind of person the man before her was.

"You're an airbender!" she gasped.

"Airbender?! Ah when is this madness going to end? I'm going home before anything worse can happen." Luigi groaned.

He walked over to the edge of the ice platform and stared out at the ocean. That was when he remembered that without the canoe he and Peach had no possible way to get back home. He let out another groaned as he lowered his head in frustration.

"If you guys need a lift home I can give it to ya." Mario started before airbending himself to a large wagon nearby Yoshi, "This wagon is used to carry passengers and with the gliders attached to the sides it helps the wagon soar through the air when Yoshi is flying."

Luigi rolled his eyes upon believing this, despite all the weird things he had witnessed, he did not believe that the green dinosaur could fly. Before he could object to the idea Peach had already accepted to the offer and was getting in the wagon with the help of Mario. Seeing he had no other way to get back home with a sigh Luigi climbed into the wagon as well.  
Once Luigi and Peach were settled in the wagon Mario hooked Yoshi up to the wagon and got on his back.

"Alright, Yoshi, yip yip!" Mario proclaimed.

Yoshi yelled a bit as he crouched down and wound back his arms in a flight position. Finally he ran as fast as he could and jumped in the air only to land in the water to swim with the wagon floating behind him as he pulled it.  
Mario frowned when the green dinosaur wasn't flying, figuring the he might have been tired from being frozen in the ice for so long. He heard Luigi make sarcastic remarks about Yoshi's flying. He watched as Peach leaned over the side of the wagon and petting Yoshi's tell, saying in a teasing matter that Luigi was simply jealous of him. Mario couldn't help but noticed that Peach was quite pretty and it was quite nice that when he woke up the first thing he saw was her face.  
Peach raised her brows in confusion when she saw the huge smile on Mario's face directed towards her.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" she asked.

"Oh I was smiling?" Mario replied in surprise.

Later that day, back on the metal ship Bowser stared out at sea ocean as his hands were tightly clenched around the railing.  
Kamek yawned as he took off his glasses to briefly clean them.

"Haven't we searched long enough, Prince Bowser? It's getting late and you need your rest as well as I." Kamek said before putting back on his glasses and continuing, "Besides even if the Avatar is out there, you'll never find him. Your father, your grandfather, and even your great-grandfather all failed in their searches for the Avatar."

"But they didn't have their honor at risk." Bowser snarled in reply, "I will find him, that coward's days of hiding is over."

Meanwhile back with the trio Yoshi was still swimming in the ocean, pulling the wagon behind him. Luigi was sound asleep snoring in the wagon while Peach was about to go to sleep until curiosity entered her mind. She leaned on the front of the wagon with her chin resting on her hands, looking down at Mario who had turned around so he back was propped against Yoshi's neck.

"Hey, Mario, can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" he replied.

"Well..." Peach started, taking a pause before continuing, "I was wondering if you knew what happened to the Avatar?"

Mario face faltered into a frown before he answered in a nervous tone "No I didn't know him. I heard about him though. So sorry I can't help you."

Once he said that he smiled.  
Peach noticed something off about the smile, to her it seemed fake and forced unlike that smile he had given her earlier that day. Deciding not to think about she told Mario goodnight before laying down to go to sleep. But because of this she wasn't able to see the look of guilt form on Mario face as he turned his back toward her.

_Mario gasped as he looked around, finding himself riding on Yoshi's back as they were flying through a storm. He yelled as the winds threw him and his dino around and the lightning flashes blinding their eyes. Unable to keep control over Yoshi's flight they both crashed in the ocean. Mario struggled to stay conscious as he and Yoshi sank deeper and deeper into the dark waters._

_"Don't worry. I won't let you die." he heard a female voice said._

_He didn't know where the voice was coming from but for some reason he found it familiar. At that moment his eyes and the tattoos on his hands glowed white as his body began to move on it's own. He slammed his two fists together, sealing him and Yoshi in a sphere made out of air. The sphere of air got colder and colder before finally turning into ice and finally Mario lost consciousness._

Mario gasped as he quickly sat up, finding himself no longer on Yoshi's back. Instead he was in a tent with his body lying in a fur sleeping bag. When he looked around at his strange new surroundings he noticed Peach entered the tent.

"Oh good you're awake." she started, "We're at our village now. You were so tired that I let you sleep. Come on and come meet the entire village."

The young airbender nodded his head before getting out of the sleeping bag. It was then that he noticed his shirt had got taken off along with his boots. He was slightly embarrassed by this but ignored it. As he was putting back on his shirt and boots, Peach gasped when she saw the tattoos were not just on Mario's hands. The arrows were on his feet too and they had long lines that connected together into one huge line on his back. Once Mario had gotten dressed she had grabbed him by the arm and brought him outside.

"Mario, I would like you to meet the Entire Village. Entire Village, meet Mario." Peach said happily as she gestured to a small group of people.

The mustached man gave a friendly smile as he waved his hand but to his confusion the villagers flinched in fear when he did this as they stared at him with wide eyes.

"Did Yoshi leave slobber on me?" he asked in confusion as he examined his clothes.

"Well what did you expect? People haven't seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were all extinct until my grandchildren found you." said a grouchy female humanoid-mushroom known as a Toad that had curly gray hair, wearing a yellow mushroom hat with yellow dots and a large blue coat.

"Mario, this is Luigi's and I's adopted-grandmother Zess Toad." the young blond-headed girl said with her arm gestured out toward the elderly toad.

"Hmph, Peach, you know very well I prefer Zess T." the female toad replied in slight annoyance.

Mario was confused about what Zess T meant about the airbenders being extinct but his thoughts got interrupted by Luigi who had grabbed his staff he was holding.

"So what is this thing any way? Looks like a odd weapon." he said.

"It's not a weapon." the mustached airbender started as he used airbending to swipe the staff back "It's a glider that I can use to fly with when I use my airbending."

Mario tapped the bottom of the staff against the ground and within an instant red wings popped out of from the sides the sides of the staff, starling Luigi with this action. The children giggled and laughed at this sight, think that it was magic that brought forth the wings. Deciding to show off the glider Mario grabbed ahold of the glider's wing and used his airbending to launch himself into the air. Everyone watched in shocked as a swiftly soared through the air, performing occasional loops and spins. Children cheered with laughter, having never seen anything like it. But because Mario got distracted by the cheers he ended up crashing into a tower of snow.  
Peach ran over to him as soon as he landed one the ground. She smiled at the sight of the mustached airbender shaking the snow off of his body.

"That was my watchtower!" Luigi exclaimed as up to them, clenching clumps of his hair tightly in his fists.

Without warning a bunch of snow from the ruined watchtower dumped down on Luigi, knocking him down and burying him where only his legs were sticking out.

"I'll never survive with you as a airbender and Peach as a waterbender." he groaned.

"You're a waterbender!" Mario said in a surprised tone.

"Well not completely." Peach admitted while rubbing her arm with a bashful blush forming on her cheeks.

Before Mario could say anything in reply, Zess T had grabbed Peach by the hand and began pulling her away, telling her that she needed to get chores done.  
Peach couldn't help but glance back at Mario who was showing the kids how high he could jump using his airbending. While her grandmother warned her about putting too much faith in the airbender, Peach ignored her believing that behind Mario's playful façade was a man of great wisdom.

Back with Bowser he roared in anger as he blasted fire at a couple of Koopa Troopas. He was having Kamek train him so he could be prepared to battle the Avatar. Steam shot out from his nostrils as his blazing red eyes remained focused on his targets. He punched his fist forward, making fire burst from it and hitting and knocking one of the soldiers to the ground.  
Kamek shook his head in disapproval at the fight he had witnessed.

"You're doing it all wrong." he started as he got out of the chair he was sitting in, "Firebending is about focusing your energy through your body, exiting as fire."

As he said the last few words he demonstrated his statement by punching his fist out to create a blast of fire that looked much more lively and powerful than Bowser's.  
Bowser snarled in anger, knowing that Kamek was going to have him do the training session again for the fifteenth time that day. Without a word he unleashed a stream of fire from his mouth. The koopa troopas quickly dodged his fire breath in order to avoid get burned, after all they didn't want a awful burn mark like the one the Koopa Prince had on his neck.

"Kamek, we're wasting time! The monks say the Avatar is the last airbender! He has had over a decade to master all four elements! If I want any chance of defeating him I need to learn all the firebending I can! So teach me the next set!" he snapped.

Kamek stared up at the angry koopa's eyes; he could see the fire of determination burning in them and nothing he could say would sway the prince. With a deep sigh he agreed to Bowser's task, after all he knew why the koopa was so determined to find the Avatar in the first place.

Meanwhile at the village Luigi marched back and forth in front of a group of little boys.

"Now men, while our fathers are away fighting in the war it is up to us to protect the village! Now I know I'm not the bravest guy but I'm the oldest guy here so it's up to me to train you all. Now are there any questions?" he said, stopping in his tracks and standing before the children with his hands behind his back when he finished.

One child raised his hand and said "Uh, Mister Luigi, I have to go to the bathroom."

Luigi slapped his hand with a groan before saying "I told you to go before we started training. What if our village was under attack? You wouldn't be able to protect our village because you would have chose to go on a potty break instead!"

"But I really need to go!" the boy whined as he rocked back and forth in his sitting position.

Luigi let out a deep sigh before replying "Alright fine. I there anyone else that has to go?"

Immediately the rest of the children raised there hands. This prompted the mustached man to slap his head, grumbling about he would have a easier time catching ghosts than having to train children to become warriors. Once all the children ran off Luigi saw his blond-headed sister approaching.

"Luigi, have you've seen Mario? I can't find him anywhere." Peach said.

Just then at that moment Mario had crashed done in the snow, slightly dazed.

"Sorry I had jumping around in your ice pipes and I think one of them stunk awful. The smell made me blast out of there and crash done here." he admitted while shaking his head.

Luigi slumped his shoulders as he muttered "That was the bathroom. Peach, will you please get him out of here. I already have my hands full enough."

All of the sudden giggled reached his ears. He looked toward the direction of the sound and was shocked also at the same time angry to see the children running around and playing with Yoshi. He ran over yelling about how they claimed they all had to go to the bathroom seconds ago.

"You all can't be playing when there's a war going on!" he scolded them.

Mario tilted his head to the side in confusion before saying " A war, what are you talking about?"

Both Luigi and Peach stared at the young airbender in shock. They couldn't believe that he had no idea about the ongoing war against the Fire Nation. Before they could address Mario with a question he had spotted a small black chain chomp behind them. Mario instantly yelled out happily as he chased after the chain chomp, disappearing in the distance.  
With a frown Peach followed the trail the airbender had left behind; she was worried about why Mario didn't know the war that had been going on for one-hundred years. She decided that she needed to confront the problem and find out exactly what Mario was hiding. When she reached the end of the trail she saw Mario who was being dragged along the ground while holding onto a giant Chain Chomp's chain.

"Whoa Chain Chomp whoa!" he yelled as he kept constantly kept getting dragged.

"Can I help you?" Peach asked as she watched the airbender get dragged back and forth.

"No! I'm wearing him down! At least he not chasing m... wah!" Mario called back but yelled when his head hit a rock the chain chomp had zoomed past.

The blonde-headed waterbender ran over to the young mustached man as he sat up groaning while rubbing his head. He never did like how he couldn't take down Chain Chomps easily since they were too heavy to be effected by wind. He glanced upward to see bent over and smiling at him while holding out her hand for him to take. Mario smiled back as he gladly took her hand and allowed her to help him get back up.

"Wish there was an easier way to catch one. The only animals I'm pretty much good with are Yoshis." he admitted while still rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Well it's easy if you take the right approach." Peach said.

"The right approach?" Mario asked with one of his brows raised in confusion.

The young woman giggled as she gave him a quick wink. Without a word she began to approach one of the Chain Chomps. She stopped for a few seconds when the Chain Chomp barked at her before continuing on. Once she was in front of the Chain Chomp she reached into her bag tied around her waist and pulled out a small bone. The Chain Chomp barked happily before Peach tossed the bone into it's mouth.  
Mario watched in surprise as the Chain Chomp nudged it's face around her hip till she had finally climbed up and sat down on it's head.

"How did you do that?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"One thing to know about Chain Chomps, give them a bone and they'll happily let you ride them." she said as patted the top of the Chain Chomp's head with her hand.

Wanting to give it a try Mario got a bone from Peach and followed her example. With in no time he was sitting on top of a Chain Chomp's head just like Peach was.

"Now let's go Chain Chomp Tilting!" Mario yelled happily.

The two urged their Chain Chomps to go over to a the edge of a snowy hill. Peach held her breath slightly out of fear when the Chain Chomp began slipping down the hill. Before she could change her mind the Chain Chomps had already started sliding down the hill at rapid speeds. Peach screamed out as she tilted her body as far back as she could to avoid falling off of the Chain Chomp. The goal of Chain Chomp Tilting was for the rider to tilt their body around in different directions as the Chain Chomp slid down the hill to keep their balance on them. Peach's blue eyes focused on Mario who laughed happily as he was tilting all over on the Chain Champ. She returned her attention to the hill. While she was still frightened, a part of her was still having fun. The two laughed in joy as they sped around many rock and went through a couple of ice tunnels before finally reaching the bottom of the hill.

The two of them tumbled off of the Chain Chomps laughing and panting. Peach never had that much fun ever since she was a little girl. She attempted to catch her breath as she got up from the ground and dusted the snow off of her. But when she turned to face Mario her eyes widened in horror and she let out a loud gasp.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked as he watched the young waterbender take a few steps backwards.

He turned his head toward the direction she was looking at and finally saw what Peach was looking at. There before them was a enormous Fir Nation Navy ship that was trapped in the ice. Mario glanced over toward Peach to see her trembled in fear which made him confused because he didn't see what was terrifying about a ship. That was when he got an idea.

"Hey let's go check out what's inside!" he said as he stood up.

"Mario, don't! That's a Fire Nation ship! They're dangerous and you never know what inside!" Peach warned.

The mustached airbender glanced over at the ship once more before returning his attention to the frightened blond-haired girl. The ship seemed inactive to him and he doubted there would be anything life threatening on the ship.

"Don't worry, Peach." he finally said as he gently grasped her arm, "I'm sure it's safe and besides part of being a great bender is learning to face your fears."

Peach's brows lowered in worry as Mario began guiding her to the ship. Her mind was screaming at her to get her and Mario out of there but she wasn't able to get her body to cooperate.  
Mario helped lift the young woman up a few ice blocks that managed to serve as steps. He spotted as huge whole in the side of the ship and entered it along with Peach. As they walked down the dark and frozen hallways of the abandoned ship, Mario's eyes scanned his surroundings with uncertainty. Everything seemed so foreign to him, he had never seen any of the weapons before that littered the ships wall. It was so strange he had a hard time believing Peach's claim that the ship belonged to Fire Nation.

"What is all this stuff? Doesn't look like anything I've seen from Fire Nation, geesh I'm keep getting confused with all these things you and the village keep claiming. Airbenders extinct, a war, Fire Nation ships, the list goes on." he said as he examined a rusted and frozen axe.

Peach's eyes snapped wide open upon hearing this, the pieces were finally coming together.

"Mario, how long were you frozen in that ice?" she asked.

"A few days I guess, I was unconscious during the whole time." he replied.

That was all the evidence she needed to prove her theory. With a frown she grabbed Mario by the shoulder and urging him to face her.

"Mario, I don't know how to tell you this but..." she started, taking a nervous pause before continuing, "I think you were frozen in that ice for a hundred years."

Mario was silent for a while but then much to Peach's shock he began laughing.

"Good one, Peach! We both know if that was true I would be pretty much an old man." he said while continuing to laugh.

He was laughing until he saw the stern look on the young waterbender's face never left. His laughter slowly died out as a horrified expression formed on his face. Thinking about it he knew it finally made sense why he had never heard about all the things Peach has said that had happened. He silently slumped down to the floor unsure how to handle the fact that not only how much the world had changed in the hundred years he was gone but also the fact it meant he was technically an old man.  
Peach kneeled down, giving Mario a comforting smile.

"Come on let's get out of this place." she said.

Mario nodded as he got up. But when they were leaving Mario's foot ended up hitting a hidden string.  
Peach screamed at the sudden movement of machinery, the sounds of the ship's engine coming to life all around them.  
The mustached airbender frantically looked around, trying to find the fastest way off the ship. That was when he noticed a giant hole in the ceiling nearby them. Without any second thoughts he quickly scooped Peach up into his arms and used his airbending to launch both of them up in the air and out of the ship. Once they were on the roof at that instant a fire torch signal shot into the air.

"Oh no." Peach muttered with her hand over her mouth.

She knew that was a signal for other Fire Nation ships and that she and Mario may have accidentally alerted them.  
Wanting to get out of the area as quickly as possible Mario jumped down the rest of the way from the ship's roof and landing firmly on the ground before taking off running with Peach still in his arms.  
But unknown to the both of them, Bowser had spotted the flare through his telescope and saw the village they were headed for.

"I finally found you." he said with a dark grin.


End file.
